


Lassiter and Shawn Go Overboard

by TheManedRedFox



Category: Psych
Genre: Cute, Emotional Vulnerability, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Ocean, Protective Lassiter, Rating: PG13, Sea sickness, Short & Sweet, Slash, So Much Cuteness, Survival, worried shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedRedFox/pseuds/TheManedRedFox
Summary: Lassiter and Shawn go overboard after chasing a perp onto the open sea.





	1. Sticks and stones

It all happened so fast. 

They had chased the perp onto an empty ship. Lassiter and Shawn had begun to explore the upper decks. Juliet and Gus the lower. Somehow he had avoided all of them, gotten into the steering room, and kicked the engine into high gear. Everyone lurched backwards as the ship raced towards the open sea. 

Lassiter had warned Shawn to slow down. He ignored Lassiter and raced on ahead. In hindsight Shawn wished he had heeded the warning. 

A heavy wench swung around the corner. It was aimed right at Shawn’s chest. Shawn closed his eyes and waited for the blow and the inevitable pain. Yet, the blow never came. 

Lassiter had jumped protectively in front of Shawn. He positioned himself so the point of impact was his right arm. 

Shawn opened his eyes when he heard the snapping sound of bone, a scream of surprise and pain, and the hard metal thump of Lassiter’s gun hitting the deck and sliding into a far corner. 

The perp readied himself for another swing. This time the wrench was aimed at Lassiter’s head. 

Shawn panicked. He wrapped his arms around Lassiter’s torso and pulled them both backwards. They flipped over the railing. There was a terrible moment of weightlessness before they hit the water. 

Shawn and Lassiter fought against the undercurrent of the ocean. They spluttered to the surface. 

“Shawn!” Gus shouted at the back of the ship. He hurried to a lifeboat and threw back the switch that released the small boat into the water. 

Shawn swam to the bobbing boat and dragged it towards Lassiter, who was struggling to tread water. Shawn climbed into the boat before helping pull Lassiter in. The last thing the two of them heard was gun shots ringing out before the ship grew smaller and smaller into the distance. 

Shawn watched the boat disappear. He tried to calm the sick feel of panic climbing up his throat. “They will be back around.” Shawn turned his attention to Lassiter when he noticed Lassiter was unusually silent. Shawn was expecting Lassiter to be berating him for being rash and stupid. 

Lassiter’s eyes were screwed tightly shut, he was breathing shallowly, and was extremely pale. He was clutching his arm in a vice like grip. 

Shawn clumsily moved across the boat towards Lassiter’s side. “Lassie? What’s wrong?” 

Lassiter gritted his teeth. “My arm. I think—it’s broken.” 

“Let me see.” Shawn carefully moved Lassiter’s hand away from his arm. He couldn’t see anything under Lassiter’s suit jacket. However, Shawn did notice droplets of blood trailing down Lassiter’s wrist and back of his hand. “Shit,” Shawn said under his breath. 

“What is it?” Lassiter asked. 

“Hold on. I think these lifeboats are equip with first aid kits.” Shawn lumbered around the boat until he found a small survivor’s pack. It was equipped with a space blanket, a water purifier, a couple of energy bars, and a first aid kit. Shawn unzipped the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. 

Shawn worked to cut away Lassiter’s sleeve, starting at the wrist and moving upward towards the shoulder. As he cut away the fabric, more blood was revealed. When Shawn finally cut away the sleeve completely, he saw that a piece of Lassiter’s bone had torn straight through his flesh. Shawn’s stomach did a flip. 

“How bad is it?” Lassiter asked. He was afraid to look himself. 

When Shawn didn’t answer his question. Lassiter looked Shawn square in the eye, “That bad?” 

“It isn’t good,” Shawn tried to joke. “It is most defiantly broken.” 

Lassiter smiled, despite the pain. He leaned heavy on his uninjured side. “Gus and Juliet will be back soon.” He unpacked the disinfectant and bandages. He hesitated briefly, “This is going to hurt, Lassie.” 

Lassiter grimaced but nodded. 

Shawn poured the disinfectant over the wound. Lassiter gasped in agony. Shawn’s heart melted. He leaned over and kissed Lassiter on the forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If I had just listened . . . you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” He muttered before wrapping the wound with bandages. 

“This is nothing. I’ve had worse. I can’t think of any right now,” Lassiter attempted a smile but failed utterly. 

Shawn kissed him on the forehead again. He turned away, trying to hide the tears that had filled his eyes. 

“Shawn,” Lassiter said. “Shawn will you look at me?” 

Shawn did as Lassiter asked and turned back around. 

“I would gladly break every bone in my body, if it would keep you safe.”


	2. Feel My Heart Beat

That night Shawn laid with Lassiter with the space blanket pulled over their heads. Shawn talked for a while, trying to distract his favorite detective from the pain. 

“Do you remember our first date?” Shawn asked. 

“Yes,” Lassiter whispered. “I was so nervous I cut myself shaving.” 

“Oh yeah?” Shawn laughed. “I was so beside myself with nerves that I changed outfits at least six times.” 

Lassiter started shivering despite the combined warmth from the space blanket and Shawn’s body heat as he pressed up against him. Shawn moved closer. 

“When did you know?” 

“Know what?” Lassiter asked gruffly. He shifted and grimaced as a new wave of pain shot through his arm. 

“That you loved me?” Shawn asked quickly, trying desperately to distract Lassiter. 

"Who said I loved you?" Lassiter teased. 

"No one had to tell me. I'm psychic remember?" 

Lassiter paused for a moment before he sighed. “When I saw you dancing in the chief's office.” 

"I wasn't dancing. I was having a vision." Shawn corrected him. 

"Well . . ." Lassiter muttered. 

When Lassiter didn't continue, Shawn tilted his head up to look at Lassiter. It was dark but Shawn could just make out the details of his face. Lassiter’s eyes were closed. Had he fallen asleep? 

“Lassie?” Shawn whispered. “Lassie?” He said with a little more volume and force in his voice. 

Lassiter didn’t answer. 

Shawn felt a sudden rush of fear and quickly fumbled to find Lassiter’s pulse. He found it. It was strong and constant. Shawn practically cried with relief. 

Lassiter groggily opened his eyes and looked inquisitively at Shawn. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought—I thought—“Shawn muttered. Now he felt stupid. 

Lassiter guessed what Shawn was about to say. “Shawn, it’s okay. I’m okay . . . well relatively speaking. Help will come soon.” 

Shawn sniffled. “I know. I know. I just thought for a second that you—“ 

Lassiter grabbed Shawn’s hand and squeezed it. “Get some sleep. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Okay.” Shawn closed his eyes but he didn’t sleep. He listened intently for Lassiter’s breathing. He kept his hand wrapped around Lassiter’s wrist, feeling his pulse. 

When Shawn was sure Lassiter had fallen asleep. He whispered, "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."


	3. Do you love me?

Shawn must have fallen asleep sometime during the night because the next thing Shawn remembered was waking up to a hacking sound. 

He sat bolt up right. 

Lassiter was vomiting over the side of lifeboat. 

"Lassie!" Shawn said alarmed. 

Lassiter finished vomiting and leaned back into Shawn's arms. Shawn was there to catch him. He was shivering violently. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and he was so very pale. 

"I don't feel well." Lassiter whispered. 

Shawn helped lower Lassiter onto his back on the bottom of the boat. He cradled Lassiter's head in his lap, stroking his black hair and wiping the sweat away from his eyes. 

"It will be okay. Help is coming." Shawn soothed. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." Shawn repeated it over and over like a mantra, Shawn realized it was more to comfort himself rather than Lassie. 

"Shawn, I think my arm is infected." Lassiter said with his eyes squeezed tightly closed. 

"What? That fast?" Shawn babbled. He gently unwrapped the bandages around Lassie's arm. When Shawn had taken away the bandages completely off, blood was caked on the wound but there was a greenish hue there as well. Shawn's heart plummeted. "How did this happen?" 

"Maybe the grease from the wrench or the ocean water? I don't know." 

"What do I do?" Shawn asked earnestly. He was panicking. 

"Clean and replace the bandages." 

"That's it?" Shawn gritted his teeth in frustration. There had to be more he could do. 

Lassie nodded solemnly. "Shawn, listen to me. I might become delirious or even unconscious because of the fever. Its important you stay calm. You have food and the water purifier, you should be okay for days or even weeks. O'Hara won't stop looking until she finds us. She is too stubborn to give up." 

Tears started brimming in Shawn's eyes. "I'm supposed to be reassuring you, not the other way around." Shawn laughed without any real mirth. 

What Lassiter said next caught Shawn completely off guard. 

"I do love you." Lassie said with his eyes still closed against the harsh sunlight. "I didn't actually say it before but I do. I do love you." 

Shawn's heart swelled. Tears splashing down his cheeks. "Duh, I already know that, I'm physic remember?" Shawn joked. He leaned down and dotted kisses all over Lassiter's forehead. 

"And do you love me?" Lassie asked. There was a note of worry in Lassiter's voice. It was a rare moment of vulnerability. Lassie looked at him with his intense blue eyes. 

"Don't you know?" 

"I'm not physic," Lassiter huffed. 

Shawn smiled. "With all my heart and soul." He kissed Lassieter again and again until his lips felt chapped. 

Lassiter beamed. 

Shortly after that Lassiter slipped into unconsciousness. He came in and out of consciousness several time. Shawn did his best to keep Lassie comfortable. He gave Lassie slips over water whenever he was awake enough to swallow. He kept him wrapped in the space blanket, cleaned and re-wrapped the wound with new bandages. 

They spent that night, another day, and another night bobbing along in the lifeboat, at the mercy of the ocean's pull. 

Then the morning came and to Shawn's overwhelming relief he saw a boat on the horizon. 

He waved frantically at the boat. 

Shawn held his breath. Had they seem them? Shawn prayed that they had. 

The boat seemed to be moving closer and closer. Then Shawn could see Juliet. She was standing on the helm. She was shouting excitedly. "It's them! We found them. Shawn we are coming!" 

He looked down at Lassie and ran his hand through his hair lovingly. 

Lassie opened his eyes and smiled sleepily up at Shawn. 

"Hey, they found us. You're going to get help you need. You're going to get better and then I am going to take you away for a nice, long relaxing weekend. Someplace no where near the ocean." 

"Deal." Lassiter agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story.


End file.
